Don't Forget
by LostMoon05
Summary: What happens when an old prophecy starts to come into play?It's got a lot of romanceyness trust me! *ALL* Reviews welcome! Chapter 5 up!!!!!!!! ::New Chappy Dance::
1. Peter don't forget

****

Don't Forget

"Oh John how can you say he's not coming back for us. He promised to always be there"

***FLASHBACK***

"Wendy I know you need to go home for awhile is only to straighten things out but you promise never to forget me?" 

"As long as I know you will come back for me then I couldn't forget you. Do you promise to come back for me, John, and Michael?" 

"I promise I will always be there for you. I know things are tough for you at your home, so I will come back in exactly one month and I will teach you how to fly again if you have forgotten. I Love you Wendy!" 

"I love you too Peter!"

He tilted his head and closed the distanced between their faces. They kissed like they weren't ever going to see each other again, Their tongues were searching every crevice in their mouths. Finally Tinker belle, who was secretly in love with Peter, pulled Wendy's hair.

"Ow Tinker Belle you sure know how to spoil a moment." Wendy scowled and blew at Tink and sent her rolling backwards in the air. "Good bye Peter" She said her eyes welling up "See you in a month"

As He flew backwards out the window and out of sight, she closed the window promising to keep it unlocked until the day he came back for her.

***END FLASHBACK***

"It has already been over a year you are almost seventeen. He isn't coming back!" John retorted heatedly obviously mad at his sister's naiveté. "Besides do you remember when we got back? Mother and Father were so mad they put bars on the window. They said 'Let's see your precious 'Peter Pan' come and get you now.' then they beat us with that thick leather belt. Even Michael."

"I know but still I can't help but think he is coming back. Maybe he saw the bars and thought we had forgotten about him." Wendy said dejectedly knowing that excuse sounded weak even to her ears. 'Maybe he has forgotten about me. After all Tiger Lily is there and before we left she was practically throwing herself at him'

Michael walked in and sat on Wendy's bed. "Wendy, can you tell me a Peter Pan story? I can't remember that well anymore." Michael now almost thirteen still acted young. when he was sad or depressed.

"Sure Mickey. What do you want to hear about?"

"I want to hear about Tiger Lily's Sister Moonlight and how she saved me from being eaten by the crocodile" Michael said eagerly, he secretly had a crush her.

"Okay Mickey then you can sleep in here with me all right? Well it was dreadfully hot outside and you had the idea of going to Mermaid Lagoon to take a swim. We all went except Peter who wanted to watch the Pirates and see what they were up to as they hadn't tried to kidnap or kill anyone of us in a long time. When we got to the Lagoon we saw some of the mermaids swimming around splashing each other and adding things from under the water into their hair. We all had a good time splashing each other and joking around with the mermaids and every one got out except you. You swam around while every one had dozed off. We all awoke to the screams of the mermaids and the tick tock of a clock. We all ran on shore more and climbed up into trees when John realized you weren't with us. We called you and when you didn't answer we looked around the lagoon and saw you in the very middle of the water and the Crocodile was headed right for you. You swan quickly but not quickly enough and just as the crocodile was about to eat you a pretty girl , one of the Indians swung her arms down from the tree you were under and grabbed your arms and she pulled you up into the tree. Away from the crocodile. Well right after that I fainted from relief. When I woke up I remembered what happened I looked all around and I was in the Tree house with every one else. When I asked about you everyone said you went off for awhile with Tiger lily's little sister Moonlight. I was very relieved that you were all right and when you came back we had dinner and you told everyone what had happened but you refused to say anything about what you did with Moonlight" Wendy sat back on her bed and looked at Michael who was fast asleep with a smile on his face.

**The next day**

"Wendy what the hell do you think you were doing telling Michael another story about Neverland, we are never going back and if Father hears you telling Mickey stories he will beat you within an inch of your life." John Looked at the key rack to make sure Mother and Father had left for the day.

Wendy smiled at John's use of Michaels nickname that I gave him shortly after we had come back from Neverland. "J.J don't worry I made sure that my door was closed. Why is Father so abusive? I don't remember him being that way Before we went to Neverland. And Mother never used to cower whenever Father Spoke to her. What has happened to our family?" 

"Don't worry about it Wenders things will get better. They have to!"

A/n I will continue with this story if I get a couple of reviews from you all saying you want me to continue. If I don't I won't continue. In case you didn't understand The names Michaels nickname is Mickey, Johns Is J.J, and Wendy's Is Wenders. They may be changed at any time but if I change them I will let you know! :) Any and all reviews are welcome and any ideas are welcome.


	2. Dream World Dangers

****

A/n in the last chapter I forgot my disclaimer. So here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any thing from the Peter Pan books all belong to the  
fantastical, amazing, beautiferus J.M Barrie.   
  
Claimer: I only own the plot and Tiger Lily's little sister Moonlight and  
all the nicknames. And The ScarMaster.  
  
Okay so as the saying goes: On with the show!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
Dream World Dangers  
  
"Oh Peter, Where are you? Are you all right?" Wendy walked on through  
what seemed like a dense forest. She and Peter had been making out when  
all of a sudden he was gone and she was left frenching a Weeping Willow, she'd looked around and there was fog everywhere, she couldn't see  
more than ten inches in front of her. Wendy got up and started walking,  
which brought her to her present situation: she was, in a word, lost. She  
tried calling for Peter again and again, she even called for Tink, but  
alas, no one answered. She was really starting to get frightened. She sat  
down for a minute to rest. Suddenly, pirates poured out from the fog, surrounding her. Even in the fog she could see them clearly in all their putrid ugliness, with crooked noses, cruel eyes and rotted teeth. Their leader stepped through their ranks...it was none other then  
fumbling, bumbling Smee.  
  
"The captain is going to be so happy that we've captured Wendy!" Smee  
said with a delighted look in his hollow eyes. "Now the Captain can  
finally get his hook into Peter Pan!! Hurry boys, tie her up...! We can't  
let this little treasure get away!" Wendy screamed and struggled, but it  
was no use. In the blink of an eye they had her wrists tied behind her back and a knife pressed into the small of her back, forcing her to keep  
walking. And walk they did, into the fog, into the toiling dark of the  
night. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Wendy could hear the ocean.  
She wondered how they had found their way through the dense fog, which  
left her with feelings of dread creeping into her mind. After the pirates  
poured out of the forest the fog had dissappeared quickly as if it had never been there, in her fear she hadn't realized it. Wendy looked around cautiously, and gasped as she saw the Jolly Roger in all its rickety, mold covered glory, sitting in the water, bobbing up and down with the waves. She looked back at Smee...he looked downright giddy. A chill made it's way through her spine. They soon boarded the ship, and Smee sent Cecco and Billy Jukes to go get Captain Hook. A short while later, the  
Captain arrived, a smug, evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"Ahh, Wendy...how nice of you to join us on our humble ship. It has been  
awhile since we last saw each other, has it not?"  
  
"Not long enough for me! Good God, Hook, you smell like a whisky-filled  
septic tank! Do any of you know how to bathe? It's almost enough to make  
me sick..!" Wendy said, all the while never taking her eyes off of Hook.  
Hook's face was beet red, his fist shaking. He was so furious that she  
dared speak that way to him. She let out a small peep of fear, and Hook  
swung his arm back and brought it down to her face with a sharp slap.  
Wendy saw stars, she took a step to the side to keep from falling over  
flat onto her face. Wendy's eyes slowly refocused, and she stared  
defiantly at Hook. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
  
"Next time you speak to me that way I will cut out our tongue and feed it  
to the crocodile! I will not tolerate this insolence on _MY_ ship." Hook practically shouted at her.   
  
Meanwhile, up in the crows nest, Peter sat, watching. He had just killed  
the lookout, and now was watching the scene below. He could hear every  
word, clear as crystal. When Wendy said those things to Hook he glowed  
with pride "That's my little fireball, just hang in there." But when he  
saw Hook strike Wendy it was all he could do to keep from going down  
there and cutting off his other hand. He sat there, secretly glaring at  
Hook; if looks could kill, Hook would be a pile of ashes on the deck.  
  
"Now Wendy, a little cooperation would be most beneficial for you and me.  
So, where is Peter Pan?!" Hook asked scathingly. Wendy just glared back  
at him, refusing to say anything. She would not tell that lizard anything  
about anyone no matter how many times he hit her. "I am losing patience  
with you m' dear. Just tell me and I'll let you go." Wendy didn't believe  
a word he said. "I don't want to get rough with you, Wendy. Just tell me  
where he is. If you don't I'm afraid I'll be forced to use my good friend  
Scarmaster on your lovely skin." He lovingly ran a finger over his whip  
that was hanging from his belt. When Hook said that Wendy's and Peter's  
eyes both grew twice their size.  
  
But Wendy still wouldn't say anything. She just stared at Hook, looking  
very much like she was frightened but trying to hide it. "Very well  
Wendy, I see you won't say anything now but let's see how well your  
resolve lasts after five lashings on your bare back! Cookson, please  
remove Wendy's shirt then stand back." After Cookson had removed Wendy's  
black over shirt she was left standing there in her white bra and her  
army print baggies with her back to Hook, cringing, waiting for him to  
start. Hook raised his arm brought the whip down on Wendy's back. Her  
face was contorted with pain, and she started gasping loudly. He struck  
her twice more before she uttered any sound, she let out a tiny whimper,  
tears streaking down her face. He snapped the whip two more times, and  
motioned for Cookson to put Wendy's shirt back on her. Once that was done  
Hook coiled his whip up and placed it back on his belt. "The next time  
you refuse to talk, I will whip you ten times. Then after that, fifteen  
times. And every hour I will add five more until you are screaming out  
Pan's position!" he snapped. "I will be back in an hour to question you  
and maybe whip you again. Oh, and may I suggest not moving around too much after you've been whipped? It tends to sting quite a bit." And with that last tidbit, he walked away. Wendy was laying on the ground weeping silently. Peter, who was still up  
in the crows nest, had formulated a plan. He slowly put that plan into  
action.   
  
He had Tink fly down put the men who were guarding Wendy into a  
hypnotic state. Then Peter flew up and over to the side of the ship  
opposite of Wendy, and he began to crow and make all sorts of noise. As  
the pirates all rushed to the side of the ship, he flew up high, into the clouds, turned in the air, and swooped back down to rescue Wendy. As he was about to get her Hook came out of his cabin and looked over to where Wendy was lying only to see Peter. He bellowed and rushed over his  
sword drawn, and just as he was about to stab Peter in the back, Peter  
spun around reached forward and cut off Hook's right ear. Hook shrieked  
and Peter knocked him to the deck. He carefully picked up Wendy  
and the severed ear and flew off Wendy's arms around his neck.  
He threw the ear to the Crocodile, swimming close  
to the ship's side. The Crocodile was never far from Hook's ship.   
  
After he had gone to the hideout, he Placed Wendy on the bed and she  
looked at him. "Peter...?" And That was all she said.   
  
"How did you get back to Neverland, Wendy?" asked Peter. Wendy reached  
out and touched Peter on the shoulder. He winced a little at her touch.  
It seemed   
that when he spun around to face Hook, the pirate's sword had found his  
arm. Wendy let out a whimper, and blacked out from all the stress and pain.   
  
She suddenly woke up in her own bed, wearing pajamas. She was covered in  
sweat, gasping for air. "It was all a dream. I can't believe it!" Wendy  
said with wonder. But when she yawned and stretched she double over   
her back burning with pain. She carefully got out of bed and  
and walked over to her mirror. and stared at her  
reflection in her mirror. She had a huge bruise on her cheek from  
where Hook had struck her. She gasped, and turned around, lifting up her  
night shirt and looking at her back. She counted five whip marks spread evenly  
across her back. She gasped again, confused. "How can this be  
happening...it was only a dream?" She slowly walked back to her bed,  
layed down, and fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n Thanx for the reviews!  
  
Punko McMac: Thanx for being My Beta!!! Thanx also for helping polish this chapter and adding your writing expertise.  
  
Ena: Thank you for taking the time to read my humble story.  
  
Wendy: Thank you also for reading my story!

FireBird16: Thanx for the compliment. Nice things said help the juices flow.

Aireon Granger: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it. 

I live for reviews!!  
Hang in there it may be a couple of day to a week at most before I get my  
next chapter out. Maybe longer I have a family member in the hospital. My creative juices have slowed to a trickle right now.  
So please be patient. 


	3. Surprise

****

A/N If this chapter gets confusing bear with me it explains will be important in future chapters.

D-I don't own the Characters. they all belong to the fabo J.M. Barrie.

C-But I do own The twist and the new character and a few of the things not from the Peter Pan novels.

Read on and enjoy

Surprise

"Holy -" John began

"John watch it" Wendy said warningly "Michael might hear you. Anyway I was as shocked as you are when I saw them. I don't think I should go to school today."

"If you do they'll think Mother and Father did it. And we'll get sent to social services. I'll tell your teachers you are sick or something. Okay?" John asked semi rhetorically.

"All right. Should we tell Mickey?"

"Umm maybe after school. Good thing its Friday, that gives us a whole weekend to figure this all out. And heal your wounds. Crap look at the time if I don't leave now I'll be late. Mickey come on or we'll be late!" Michael came racing down the stairs hauling his heavy book bag behind him. They both gave Wendy a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the keys to the spare car.

After they had gone Wendy went and laid down for a small nap. She soon fell into a dream-filled sleep. She was floating down a hallway of what looked like the maternity section of a hospital, she looked in through the baby window and saw to cribs next to each other one held a baby girl the name tag read Wendy Moira Angela Darling 17 in 6 lbs 2 oz born 12:01 a.m. Wendy gasped 'that's me' she thought 'Wow I was tiny'. But in the bed next to her was a boy named Matthew Robert George Darling 18 in 6 lbs 3 oz born at 11:59 p.m. 'Who is that I don't have a brother named Matthew. Wendy continued to gaze at her brother and at herself 'we must be twins, well that explains all the dreams I have been having about a brother.' Wendy was still looking at the brother she had never met when an ugly man with a scar across his cheek walk in carrying a baby that wasn't moving he didn't look like he was even alive. The ugly man walked over and picked up Matthew and place the dead boy in the crib he took off Matthews wrist tag and put it on the baby. Then he took the other tag off of the boy and put it on Matthew. The tag read William Thomas Simerster 17 in 5 lbs 1 oz. That man was stealing her older brother 'Wow I have an older brother' She saw the man walk out and then she saw him coming around the corner towards her she reached and tried to grab the man by the shoulder but her hand went right through. So instead she followed him. Down one corridor up another then finally into a room there was a woman on the bed asleep and a man sitting by her in a chair.

"Here is the switched baby now where is my money?" The man said gruffly. The other man pulled out his wallet and wrote the man a check for two thousand dollars.

"Just take it and go please. Oh and don't tell anyone about this especially my wife. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah. Pleasure doin' business wit' you" The Scarred man left the room. The other man looked down at Mathew in his arms. "Well kid your name is now William Thomas Simerster, and I am your new Father William Thomas Simerster the third that would make you the fourth. We are a very rich family and you are now taking the place of my son who died right after he was born and my wife in the bed over there is your new Mother. I doubt your birth parents will miss you they had a girl too. You and my son look alike quite a bit. Louisa won't notice the difference." Wendy couldn't bear to hear anymore so she left the room and walked down the hall scanning the doors looking for the name Darling. Finally on the last door she saw the name when she peeked in the window and saw her mother about seventeen years younger, she was crying and holding the switched baby. "My poor little boy why did you have to die you were only hours old." Wendy's Father was pacing back and forth a sad look on his face. Wendy could hear him muttering My son , my first born baby." 

Suddenly Wendy was standing in front of a huge mansion, she looked around quizzically. She shrugged and rang the door bell 'What the hell I might as well see where I am' When the door opened a handsome boy Wendy's age was standing in the doorway smiling. Wendy gasped he looked just like her except more masculine. He had Wendy's soft looking blond-brown hair and her blue-green-hazel eyes. When the boy got a good look at Wendy, he gasped too. Finally Wendy spoke " Umm William I am your twin sister Wendy. Can I come in and explain?" 

"Um oh yeah please do, follow me we can talk in my room without any eaves droppers or interruptions." When they reached His room they walked in and he motioned for Wendy to have a seat on the bed and he grabbed a chair and sat near her.

"I first have to tell you your real name. It's Matthew Robert George Darling. You were Stolen away from the crib next to me. And switched with this family's real son who died shortly after he was born. I just recently found out about and Mother and Father don't even know you are alive. Mr. Simerster bought you from some man who stole you away from your crib." Wendy was slightly winded from that little speech. 

"Okay so those people who have raised me sort of are not me real parents?" William/Matthew asked cautiously.

"Nope your real Parents are George and Paige Darling the richest family in Ontario. They actually think you are dead."

"Then how do you know all this about me?" 

"Well that is kind of hard to explain. Have you ever dreamt you were some place else and then in that dream have something happen to you such as you get hurt and then wake up feeling like it actually happened?"

"How did you know?"

"The same thing happened to me that is how I found out about you and that is how I am here right now so if I wake up at home I will probably disappear from here. I didn't even know I had an older brother let alone a twin."

"Do I have any other siblings?" He asked hopefully. He hated being an only child.

"Err well yes and right now the are at school. I stayed home for umm personal reasons. Then I fell asleep and "woke" up in a hospital, the maternity ward to be exact." She went on and told him what happened. "Here let me give you my phone number before my real self wakes up." He handed her a pad and pen on which she wrote her name, number, and address. "I think you should confront your "Father" as I assume your "mother" knows nothing about it. Oh crap I am about to wake up John must be home from school." Wendy walked over and gave him a hug. "Goodbye Brother" And then she disappeared leaving a very confused Matthew behind. 

Wendy woke up and found herself at home and Michael was shaking her. "Wendy wake up J.J said you all had something to tell me."

So Wendy, John, and Michael sat on Wendy's bed and she told them in minute detail what had happened in Never Land. When she finished she took of her shirt and let them see the scars on her back. John went to the bathroom and grabbed some salve and some bandages and her proceeded to bandage the whip wounds. When he was done she put her shirt back on and turned around and said "Oh I have another little gem of news for you. We have an older brother my twin to be exact."

Michael and John gazed at her in astonishment "Hey J.J I thinks Wenders have finally fallen off her rocker." Michael whispered to John while glancing at Wendy like she was nuts.

"No it is true I spoke to him. I think he might call within a few days." And she proceeded to tell them about her most recent "dream". When she was done. John sat there shocked and Michael just looked at her.

"Now if you boys will excuse me I want to try and get some actual sleep instead of visiting other places." With that she ushered them out and shut her door. 

"We are going to wake you up in two hours" John shouted at her door.

Wendy walked over to her bed and laid down after a few minutes she was asleep. She slept for a good one and a half hours before she wandered again this time she was in the lost boys hideout in her old room when she looked at the bed she saw Peter sitting there looking at a painting Moonlight made of the two of them. There were tears running down his cheeks. He was whispering "I know it has been more than the agreed upon month and I do love you Wendy but things are getting bad on the island, the pirates are getting more and more vicious especially when you appeared how did you get back Wendy. How? I hope you can some how hear me I will try and bring you back soon but right now is a very bad time." Wendy coughed lightly and Peters head snapped up so fast you would have thought it had snapped right off his head. When he saw Wendy his eyes got huge. He set the picture down on the bed and walked over to Wendy and wrapped his arms around her waist and she brought her arms up around his neck and at the exact same time they brought their lips together in the most passionate kissed they had ever experienced. Peter nibbled her bottom lip and she opened her mouth their tongue slid together familiarizing themselves again. When they pulled apart Wendy hugged Peter as tight as she could without choking him he did like wise. After a couple of minutes they separated and gazed into each others eyes. Peter was about to ask her a question when she pressed her lips to his again and whispered until next time then she disappeared leaving a very confused Peter Pan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I need more reviews please!..! T4R - Thanx for reviewing.

Roswellm321- You are on the right track with the telepath thing. T4R.

StarChick-Glad you liked it. Hope you didn't hurt your self. T4R

Neverhere-I'm happy you think my story is good. T4R

Ash-Glad you're interested more on the way.(hopefully) T4R

Princess7186-Thanx for reading my story, and glad u liked it. T4R

Demon Wolf- Lots is gonna happen, hope u like it. T4R


	4. Dream Gifts

****

Dream Gifts

Chapter 4 

By LadyMoon

Author Note: I know this story is probably getting a little confusing. But it will become clear. I swear by my love for Peter pan! Now for the usual. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original Peter Pan Book. 

Claimer: I own what you don't recognize. 

Oh btw... I almost forgot! A million thanks to Michael , my new Beta- reader! OK every body clap for him!!! WooHoo. If it weren't for him this chapter might not have even gotten out to you all! So hugs and kisses to Michael! Anyway thanks Luv! 

In the immortal words of Peter Pan.........And off we go!!!!

************************************************************************

Prophecy: When the greatest evil of Neverland is released the NeverTwins reincarnated will come into their full powers, but they won't be able to defeat the great evil without being united with their Soul mates. Two guardians close to the NeverTwins will protect them at all costs. 

************************************************************************

John's Dream: 

"Johnathon Henry Darling you must pay close attention to what I am about to tell you. You are being granted two special gifts one is the ability to transform any part of your body into any animals that includes turning fully into an animal. By any animal means that includes extinct animals such as dinosaurs, and medieval creatures such as dragons. But remember bigger isn't always better." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked indignantly. 

"You will figure it out when the time comes. Now your second gift is you can speak telepathically with any one. That includes reading minds." The Magi said. "Use your gifts wisely. I must inform you, your gifts are to be used to protect the NeverTwins they are the key to saving Neverland from the ultimate evil." 

"The twins? Aren't they in Neverland?" 

"Perhaps they are and perhaps they aren't. Your telepathy is very strongly connected to the NeverTwins. It will reach them anywhere, anytime. Unless they are dead. You are one of two guardians. The other is very close to you physically and emotionally. You both have a direct Telepathic link to each other" The Magi sighed "My power is waning I don't Have much longer to help you. You must practice your animal transforming. All you have to do is picture the animal in you mind and then think carefully about it and you will turn into that animal. It works that way for turning one part of your body into and animals also. I must go. Good Luck Guardian." 

****************************************************************************************

Michael's Dream: 

"Greetings Guardian" A very female voice said from behind Michael. "I have much to discuss with you." 

"Guardian? What are you talking about?" Michael asked. 

"You Michael Anthony Darling are one of two Guardians sent to protect the NeverTwins. You are being granted with two very powerful gifts, which must be used to protect the NeverTwins at all costs. Your first gift is telepathy you can connect mentally with everyone, anytime, anywhere. Your Telepathy is especially strong with the NeverTwins and the other Guardian. Now your second gift is you can breath a deadly fire that only you can blow out and a deadly chill that you can melt." The Female Magi said, 

"How do I use these powers?" 

"All you have to do is think of the element you wish to use and then blow and whatever you blow at will immediately be engulfed in flames or become frozen. To stop it, think of the opposite element and blow again and whatever you blew at will become back to usual but will still be injured. So be very careful how you use your powers." 

Sensing what his next question was she said, "When you awaken you will know who the other guardian is. Farewell and good luck young Michael."

****************************************************************************************

Peter's Dream: "Peter Pan you must bring the NeverTwins to Neverland. It is most necessary that they be there. If you wish to know who the NeverTwins are you must speak to the Queen of the fairies. Only she knows!" 

"What are the NeverTwins? The Twins? Why do you want the NeverTwins?" Peter asked 

"The NeverTwins are needed to protect Neverland from being destroyed by the Greatest Evil ever Known. Ask The Queen. Be Swift Peter Pan for Neverland depends on the NeverTwins and you!" 

************************************************************************

At Matthew's House: 

Many hours after Wendy left Matt was still sitting on his bed in shock. 'I have a sister and two brothers. My parents aren't my real parents.' After he finally got over the shock he got mad! 'I cant believe he did that to me. He lies to me all my life, makes my real family suffer and he didn't even tell mother err Mrs. Simerster.' Out Loud he said, "It's confrontation time." He walked down stairs to his Father's office seething with rage at the man he thought was his father. When he entered the office he found Mr. Simerster sitting there like nothing was wrong. 

"I need to speak to you now" Matt said through clenched teeth. 

"What can I do for you, son?" Mr. Simerster asked cautiously. 

"Well, for starters how about answering a few questions. Like how the hell could you steal me away from my real parents and let me think you are my real parents?" Matt Finished practically yelling. Mr. Simerster looked flustered and shocked at first but he quickly made his face blank. 

"How did you find out?" 

"I have my sources" Matt answered thinking about his sister Wendy with that grin on his face. "Now answer the question!" 

"Fine. I had you switched with my real son who died shortly after he was born. I didn't want Louisa to hurt. It was our only chance at having a baby. Louisa can't having any more children. William was our only chance and he died. When I was looking through the window I saw a baby boy and girl laying next to each other and noticed that the boy looked a lot like our son. Later when they told me he died my mind flashed back to you. And the plan formed. I paid someone to switch the babies and I never told Louisa so she thinks you are her real son." He finished huffing a little from talking so quickly. 

"So instead of hurting her you decided to hurt strangers. Damn it those strangers are my parents. I am going to talk to moth- Mrs. Simerster and explain this then I am going to contact my real family." With that he stalked out of the room then ran to the Piano room where Mrs. Simerster was sitting playing the Minute waltz. "I need to speak with you" Matt said over the Piano. 

"Hold on dear only thirty seconds left." When she finished she scooted over and patted then seat next to her. "Have a seat." 

"Do you remember back when you were in labor?"

"Yes, I remember that night very well. Never been in so much pain in my life!" she said laughing lightly.

"I have to tell you something very important and probably painful. I am not your real son. I- your real son died and Mr. Simerster switched me with your real son. I am sorry you had to hear this from me." Mrs. Simerster sat their looking only disappointed and saddened. 

"I guess I kind of new deep down my son had died. Maternal instincts you know. I suppose I just didn't want to believe you weren't my son. You were always the perfect child. Never fussy and you only got better. Always be polite and kind. But deep down I knew." She had a single tear roll down her cheek. "I must return you to your true mother. I wouldn't want her to suffer any longer." 

"I know who they are. I was just about to call them actually. Would you like to speak first?" 

"Yes, I would." Mrs. Simerster smiled and hugged Matt. They walked into Mrs. Simerster's private room and then walked over to the phone and Matt pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and dictated the number to her. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up and said 

"Hello Darling residence, Wendy speaking." 

Mrs. Simerster gasped. The Darlings had been close friends of hers for about ten years. She quickly recovered and said "Yes may I speak to Mrs. Darling please tell her its Mrs. Simerster." On the other end Wendy gasped 'It's Matt. Well, actually it's Mrs. Simerster but Matt must be near by.' 

"Uhh... Yeah one moment please." Wendy went to get her Mother. When she came back she handed the phone to Mrs. Darling who was a bit mad about Wendy interrupting her in the sauna. 

"Hello Louisa, How are you? " 

"Fine Paige but I have some very shocking news for you. Your son is actually alive." 

"Yes, I know both of my sons are alive. Have you been drinking again?" 

"No, I mean your son that you thought died after he was born." 

"If you are playing a sick joke-" 

"It's not a joke He is standing right next to me. Do you remember me telling you about William? Well, my son was the one that died and my husband switched them without telling me. I just found out today and when I found out. William gave me your number. I thought you would want to speak with him." She finished 

"My Matthew is alive. How, how do you know he is my Matt?" 

"Trust me dear he is your son. Would you like to speak with him?" 

"I- uh yes put him on." 

"Hello?" 

"Matt? -" Said before she fainted into Wendy's arms. Wendy quickly dragged placed her mother on the couch then hurried over to the phone. 

"Hello, hello?" 

"Hey Matt it's Wendy. Mother fainted. I think from lack of oxygen and shock. This is very confusing to her." 

"I bet" Matt turned around and asked Mrs. Simerster If he could have a couple of moments alone. After she left turned back to the phone. "Do you remember telling me about the dream thing? Maybe we can control it. How about tonight before we fall asleep we think about each other and maybe we will meet in the dream world." 

"Sure we can try. Ill talk to ya later Matt. Got to go revive mother." 

"Okay see you tonight." They both hung up. Matt went up to his room showered put on some pajama pants and then surfed the net finding everything he could on the Darling family. After a couple of hours he got tired. He walked over to his bed and went to sleep. After Wendy hung up the phone she called the butler in and had him carry Mrs. Darling to her room and put her on her bed. Wendy got ready for bed and read for a little while then went to sleep. 

************************************************************************

Matt and Wendy's Dream: 

"Hey it worked." Wendy said 

"Yeah. So how's mother?" 

"She'll be fine she is asleep. I'll wake her in the morning. Then you can have a long conversation. John and Michael have been asleep for hours since like seven. What time did you confront Mr. Simerster?" 

"About eight." Suddenly there was a flash of light and another set of twins that looked exactly like Matt and Wendy were in the dream. They walked over to Matt and Wendy. And in unison said, 

"We are the NeverTwins....." 

************************************************************************

Authors Note: Mwuahahahaha a cliffhanger. Now for the Thanks. 

Michelle: Dreams actually do jump from one place to another. Well, at least mine do. And about Matthew. Boys have this weird thing about them that it takes awhile before they can process there feeling. So that's why it took awhile for Matt to get pissed. T4R 

Amy: In the summary I said don't read if you have not read my story yet. I said the First chapter was gone. But I hope you got to read the first chapter after I fixed it. T4R 

Never-here: Like I told Michelle it takes awhile for guys to process there feeling. I am glad you like the story. I hope you liked this chapter. Any ideas as to how to improve upon it. But about the chapter. I am trying to make the chapters longer. So I hope I went more into detail for you. T4R 

Mistress Kioko: Sorry no romance in this chapter. :o( But there probably will be tons in the next one! Glad u like it! T4R

RoswellM321: Thanks for your continued reading of my story! I hope u liked this chapter! T4R

An Angel Underneath: I kno this wasn't the soon you mentioned in your review but thanks to Michael heres the next one, I hope you liked it! T4R

Tara: Does this clear up the whole what the twin is for bit? T4R

DancingCrazyChick: I updated. WooHoo ::happy dance:: T4R

IsleOfSolitude: Sorry not much romance but next chapter! Promise! T4R

Willow: Ok I you are on the list! Hope you got the email! Anyway glad you like it. T4R

Acacia Jules: Fantastic huh? Glad you think so! T4R

I can Fly: Best story ever? Wow, thanks thats a huge compliment! T4R

Anna Marie: Not much romance in this chappy but next one will be chockful of it! Glad you like the story! T4R

Neo-Destiny: Glad You like it! T4R 

Lost Girl: Anything I can do to clear things up? I hope this chapter helped a bit. T4R 

Crazed T.V. Girl18: Here's the chapter! Do you like it? T4R

Rose Potter: Here's the next chapter. Like it? T4R

SugarCube55: Thanks! T4R

Sakura: Email is on the way! Anyway thanks for reading! Happy ending? Of Course! T4R

Kotty: Thank you! glad you like it!! T4R

Theresa: I hope this chapter cleared things up a bit! T4R

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially the repeat reviewers. I hope you all like this chapter! I will keep it going. Anything I need to do to make it better? 

Until Next Chapter 

LadyMoon


	5. Dream Discoveries and an Evil Beginning

Chapter 5

Don't Forget

LadyMoon

Dream Discoveries and an Evil Beginning

A/n: Hello everybody! I suffer often from acute cases of procrastination, writers block, and just plain old laziness. That's kinda why it takes so long to get these chapters out. Plus the crazy hectic things going on in my life right now. And I have one last announcement.........I am beta-less once again so that makes two betas. I think I might try beta-ing for myself now, but if the chapters get really bad and need beta-ing then volunteers are more than welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, I wish I did but alas I don't so yeah don't sue cuz I am practically broke.

Claimer: I own wut I own and that's all that I own, got it? Good I knew you all were highly intelligent beings well maybe 'cept for you over in the corner, now don't go looking so shocked, oh um anyway perhaps I should start the story.

Whoop whoop yeah baby!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On Neverland with Hook:

"All right boys easy does it, there might be valuables in there." Smee said to the other pirates in a hushed tone. It was very late and they were near the Indians campground. All the pirates were nervous being so close to the Indians, they could come out of anywhere and kill them all with out making a sound. 

"Shut yer trap Smee, we're doin tha best we can, why don't you get yer flabby self down here and help lift!" one of the pirates said irritably. He was tired, he'd been digging and lifting for over an hour and was getting very exasperated with Smee's constantly bossing them around with out actually helping and had threatened to cut his tongue out...three times already. 

"All of you shut up and get back to work or you'll become better acquainted with my good friend The Hook here." Hook said lovingly petting his hook

"Yes sir!" All the pirates said together while rushing to help lift the box out of the hole. After a few more minutes of lifting and grunting and the occasional 'Ow my back.' they finally got the box out of the hole and onto the ground next to Hook.

"Okay on the count of three you all pick it up and start carrying it to the ship.....one...two...three." All the pirates lifted the box onto their shoulders and trudged back to the ship, up the plank and onto the deck, they set it on the barrels and sent Smee to get a crowbar, which he did cause he didn't want to be killed like they threatened to do when he complained about having to get it. When Smee returned it took three of the strongest of the pirates to get the lid open, they all huddled around the now opened trunk and gasped in surprise. Inside the trunks there were diamonds, and other assorted jewels each more beautiful than the last and after digging through it awhile one of the pirates saw the handle of something grimy sticking out between a tiara and a jewel necklace, he carefully reached in and pulled it out. When he saw that it was just an old grimy lamp, jar type thing he threw it to the side where it was quickly snatched up by Hook.

'I wonder why this filthy thing was in there with all those beautiful jewels, there seems to be something inscribed on the side' he rubbed it to better read what it says, after rubbing for another few seconds there was a loud explosion and the whole deck was covered with smoke, the pirates couldn't see more than a few inches in front of their faces. Being the greedy idiotic pirates that they are they all quickly reached into the chest to grab as much of the jewelry and gold as they could, thinking they had been attacked, then all at once they screamed. Something had burned their hands! After more screaming and complaining the smoked cleared and they saw that the things in the trunk had turned into hot coals. They all looked around suspiciously at each other trying to figure out who had taken the booty and replaced it with coals. Then out of the remaining smoke there came a loud voice.

"I am Kalika Samara.........the new ruler of Neverland." The remaining smoke fused together to form her body, she was tall, lithe, and very graceful. She had long flowing midnight black hair with dark purple strands, she had a body most men fantasized about, but her eyes were what drew Hooks attention they were midnight blue with no pupils and tiny flecks of all other colors mixed in there. The longer he looked the more hypnotized he became, until finally she broke the spell. "Any of you _men_ have any objections." She curled her lip on the word men to show her utter dislike for them all. The men didn't seem to be able to say no to her. They stared at her lustfully each of their fantasies apparent in their eyes. "Good. Which of you idiots happens to be the leader of this pathetic bunch?" She asked letting her gaze rest on each of them in turn.

"I am." Hook stepped forward with a challenging stance.

"Good for a moment I thought it was one of these bumbling, brawny idiots." The pirates all stared at her lips as she spoke not even comprehending what she said. 

"What is it you want?"

"It's not what I want it's what I am going to get." 

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am your new leader from now on all of you answer to me!"

"Hey! I am the leader of them, they answer to me!"

"Not anymore." and with that she threw a fireball at the barrels and they exploded. "Anything else?" she asked coyly

"Can't we make some kind of deal?"

"I'm listening."

"You can have everything except the Peter Pan. I have a personal vendetta with him."

"Interesting, tell me about this Peter Pan....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With Peter Pan....

"Well Tink how much longer until we find the fairy queen?" Peter asked "Three hours? Ok that's not so bad." The second he woke up from his dream he was at Tinkerbelle's door asking about the Queen of the Fairies. And frankly since Tink still carried a bit of a flame for him she was more than happy to help. They had been traveling in the forest for about four hours since the forest was impenetrable from above by anything larger than a small bird, they needed to reach the center of Fae Wood to get to the queen's castle. 

Tinkerbelle was getting bored flying through leading Peter especially since he wasn't even attempting a conversation so she figured she'd speed him up a bit, for the whole time she was leading him the long way hoping to get a little extra time together. 

"What was that Tink I couldn't hear you? You know a short cut! That's great lead on and I'll follow quickly behind you!" Tinkerbelle stopped for a moment and scanned the ground up ahead, slowly a mischievous smile lit her face. She flew a little to the left up ahead and Peter eagerly followed, not even paying attention to where he was going he ran quickly forward and straight into a slide hole that fairies used to capture trespassers. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Tink!!!!" He landed with a thump on his butt, and slowly came to his feet. He had landed in a cage in the middle of what looked like an assembly room. Hundreds of tiny fairies were fluttering slowly around talking softly amongst themselves, when Peter had landed all the fairies stopped and stared at him then at the Throne which was vacant at the moment then back at him. "Uh Hello, um my name is Peter Pan and uh I would like to speak with the queen please it's really important" Tinkerbelle slowly flew in above his head where he had come through and landed on his shoulder. He turned his head to face her, "Why didn't you tell me that tunnel was there? I could have been hurt!" After he said that all the fairies laughed at him including Tinkerbelle, then all of a sudden the room quieted and in unison the fairies looked to the throne where now a regal looking fairy wearing a crown was seated. 

(a/n I'm a lil tired of Peter having to repeat wut they say so u all can understand ~cuz of course I understand perfectly ;)~ so I just put lil fairy translators in you ears so now u know wut they are saying.....Aren't I brilliant ^_~) 

"What is this disturbance?" The Fairy on the throne asked

"Umm I'm Peter Pan and I'd like to speak with the queen about something very important. Uh..please"

"I am Mistica, Queen of the Fairies, what is it you need to speak with me about?"

"Well your majesty I was told to come to you to find out who the Nevertwins are." All the fairies gasped aloud and started muttering to each other the once quiet room was now filled with noise.

"SILENCE! Please forgive my children (a/n kinda like a bees nest except there are many males and females the queen just 'adopts' them all as her children) we had not known the prophecy is already starting to come into play. We were once told that a soul mate of a Nevertwin was going to come to us to seek the knowledge of who the Nevertwins are.-"

"Whoa hold up a minute I'm not like that, I'm not into guys, I mean there was that one time but tha-"

"Be quiet Peter, those twins are not the Nevertwins, there is another set of twins and they are most important to the well being of Neverland."

"Oh." was all he could say feeling very embarrassed, Tink was laughing quietly on his shoulder, Peter threw her a glare and turned back to Mistica

"Young Peter you must bring them here to Neverland, one of the twins has yet to find their soul mate, who is currently residing on this island as well."

"Who?"

"You would not know of the person, they have been hidden their whole lives from most human contact."

"Um ok, I was told you could tell me who the Nevertwins are."

"The Nevertwins are.......

(a/n I know you all have probably figured out who the Nevertwins are but I am trying to keep up one iota of suspense, so I beg u all to bear with me there's more to go!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere near Mermaid Lagoon....

'I am so sick of father, Peter Pan this and Peter Pan that, I swear sometimes I think he's gay! I'm glad he went on one of his expeditions, I might not have been able to get out today. I am getting to old to be sneaking out of windows.' Jasmine thought to herself while walking around the lagoon. She's the daughter of an Indian woman and a half-cousin to Moonlight and Tigerlily. The Indian queens little sister who passed away shortly after Jasmine was born. Jasmine's five foot nine inches with incredibly long black/brown/red/blonde hair and emerald almond shaped eyes, she had a very curvy figure. Which was clothed in not much at all seeing as her father's James Hook and doesn't really care to dress her properly. Her mother gave her two things before she died and before Jasmine was secretly given to Hook, one was a beautiful necklace made up of many stones but the moonstone in the middle was most eye catching, and her name which was the first thing Jasmine saw and reached for after she was born. Jasmine kept walking

along enjoying her temporary freedom, before she had to head back to the ship. 

'Sixteen years old and still locked up like a child, not even out of protection but out of shame, I don't see why he's so secretive about having had an affair with an Indian, I mean they're very beautiful women. Most of the pirates are constantly trying to get them "for a little fun" as they say' Very few of the pirate even actually know she exists, if they did she'd probably become one of their little play toys. She shuddered at the thought. 

After walking for another half hour she decided to lay down and get a light tan.

~*~ Jasmines Dream~*~

She was running, she was always running she wasn't sure if it was toward someone or away from something. Suddenly the dream changes and she's sitting on a rock studying a sand drawing she had made when a shadow fell across her feet. She looked up into the face of the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen (a/n not that she's seen many mind you.) He appeared to be about six foot one, with soft looking brown-blonde hair and blue-green-hazel eyes and had a caring smile on his full lips. He gazed at her tenderly and touched her cheek "Soon my darling we will be together............soon" he kept whispering soon over and over as he faded away into nothing. 

"WAIT I don't even know your name! Please come back!" Jasmine yelled desperately sobbing "Please don't leave me all alone..." Again the dream changed this time she was in between the pirate ship and the Indian campground screaming in pain, it was as if her body were being ripped in two, a woman was standing over her.

"Powerful soul mate..HaH, I've had tougher fights with little children!" on the ground a little ways away lay a girl who looked just like the guy from earlier and she was writhing in pain.

"I forgive you" and with that last saying and a heart wrenching scream she was gone.

~*~ Dreams End~*~

Jasmine Sat up with a little shout, and started breathing heavily 'It's ok, only a dream. I'm fine no ones hurt, it's ok.' When she looked around she realized it was getting late, she got up and ran back to the ship and snuck back in her window and lay on her bed mulling over the dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(a/n and the part you've been waiting for.......!)

~*~ Matt and Wendy's dream cont.~*~

"We are the Nevertwins....." 

"The what?!?!?!" Matt and Wendy said at the same time.

"We are the guardians and protectors of Neverland, a great evil has just been released and it's up to you, your soul mates and your guardians to stop her and restore Neverland to her original brilliance." the girl said with a painfully serious look on her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait if you are the guardians then why is everything up to us and the others?"

This time the boy spoke "You are our reincarnate, we have been gone for many decades since before you were born. It was prophesized that the Nevertwins will come back reincarnated and rescue Neverland from a new evil, and so it must play out."

Wendy looked mildly interested, while Matt just stared at them skeptically "Oh yeah and how are we supposed to save Neverland, the only thing we can do is go to different places through our dreams, what are we gonna just go in and sneak up behind her and go 'boo' or something, then disappear and do it again, jeezus christies I am not even that dumb!"

Both the Nevertwins glared at Matt who stubbornly refused to look at them, "He does have a slight point um Twinny people, that is basically the only thing we can do unless our soul mates and out guardians are super powerful or something." Wendy said calmly.

"Wendy you are extremely more powerful than you think, you can communicate through the mind, fly of course, teleport which is the dream transporting but more advanced, you have almost unlimited power but it mostly it cannot be tapped into without the presence of your guardians and soul mates."

"Uh dur we don't even know who our 'soul mates' are!" Matt didn't believe in soul mates even though lately he has dreamt or a beautiful girl with emerald eyes. He never had a good experience with love.

The girl looked at Matt she was highly annoyed, "I do believe Wendy knows who hers is, and when you get to Neverland you also will find yours, it is fated in the stars of Neverland." (a/n eh kinda cheesy but wut do ya expect, it's late and I am really flowin now! Woo babay!) Wendy was blushing like crazy thinking of Peter and his magic kisses.

Matt looked at Wendy amusedly "All right, fine I believe you. But how are we going to get to Neverland, I've never been there." 

"A one Peter Pan shall arrive here after he has concluded meeting with Mistica and has digested the information." When the boy said Mistica Wendy snapped out of her daydream quickly and became a little jealous 'who is the Mistica' hmm. "We are pouring the last of our power into you and shall cease to exist when this dream is over, are there any further questions for us?"

"Yeah uh, who are the guardians?"

"They have very close ties to both of you, you will find out soon enough who they are. We must go now. Good Luck Reincarnates!" They said together.

"Thank you Nevertwins." Matt and Wendy said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(a/n you know wut I was gonna stop here but then I remembered people asking for more romance so I'll write a little flashback then end it.)

After Wendy had woken up from her dream and after saying her goodbyes to Matt she relaxed into her pillows and started remembering things Peter had done to make her happy.

~*~ Flash Back~*~

"Wendy you are delicious!" Wendy giggled and playfully hit Peters arm

"Silly goose rabbit!"

"IIIIIII again with the freakishly mutated animals!" He said jokingly

"Oh well huh." 

"You know what Wendy I'll be right back." With that he leaned down gave her another kiss and flew of towards the Indian campground. Wendy had a slight twinge of jealousy but pushed it away 'He's with me, he would never cheat on me.'

About twenty minutes later Peter came back with something you could almost call a guitar, he found Wendy lounging on a branch on 'their' tree, daydreaming with a little smile on her face. He flew up behind her and nuzzled her neck. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to fly her back down to the ground. "Hey fireball, I've got a surprise for you."

"Really now, what is it?"

"Well first off get comfy."

"I am." She was resting her head on his shoulder with her back pressed against the tree.

"Ok the surprise is I wrote song for you awhile back and I think now is a good time for me to sing it to you."

"Aw Peter that is so sweet."

Peter blushed a little and whispered 'I love you' to her for the very first time and then starting playing the almost guitar, it was a nice tune and then he started singing...

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your prince charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget  
The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more  
  
CHORUS I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that  
  
I'd love you like that  
I could love you like that  
I never make a promise that  
I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever,  
Forever's what I mean  
Well, I'm no Casanova but  
I swear this much is true  
I'll be holding nothing back  
When it comes to you  
  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well, baby open up your eyes  
  
CHORUS I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that  
  
If you want tenderness, 

I've got tenderness 

And I see through to the heart of you 

If you want a man, who will understand 

You don't have to look very far 

I can love you, I can love you, love you   
  
CHORUS I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that  


(a/n that was I Can Love You Like That   
~ All-4-One... I thought it was a beautiful song and I spent like an hour trying to find the right song. and I think this one works outs great!)

After he played the last note he turned his head and looked into Wendy's eyes, there were tears silently slipping down her face, he leaned over and kissed them away, he slowly kept placing kisses on her face until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. When she pulled away she leaned and whispered in his ear "I love you too." When she said that he flew in the air and did some acrobatics and then flew back to her and then just sat together reveling in the moment.

~*~End Flash Back~*~

When she broke out of the memory she realized she was crying, she missed Peter so much her heart was literally aching while being away from him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With Peter... (a/n ok I know I wanted to be suspenseful but not I'm really geared up for writing so heres I go sum more)

"The Nevertwins are...Matthew and Wendy Darling."

Peter just stood there his mouth gaping open, until suddenly he had a strong pains in his heart, he sat down really quickly and just felt it until it started to fade a little. ~Wendy~ the name and an image of her face flashed quickly through his mind. He stood up again "Thank you your Majesty. Is there anything else you feel I should know before I go retrieve them?"

"Yes you must bring their guardians too."

"Who are they?"

"John and Michael Darling."

"Okay, Thank you, highness, May I go now?"

"Yes and may luck be with you Peter Pan." All the fairies started spinning quickly around him and Tinkerbelle until there was a ring of light around them and then in the blink of an eye they arrived at Mermaid Lagoon in time to see a girl with long hair run of into the Neverland forest. 

"All right Tink, go tell the boys I'm off on an adventure and I'll be bringing back company."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n Hey everyone. Consider this chapter my late New Years gift to you all. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I am gonna try and get these chapters out by every other major holiday. O and I think one or two of you (at least) are wondering why they are in Canada instead of England 

1-because I'm the author and I have a creative license I can put them on the moon if I want. (don't mean to sound bratty but it's late over here and I am beat! And btw Whoever asked that question it was a good question sorry for not mentioning it in the story!)

2- I just wanted to be a little different.

3- George Darling got a big fat raise but with that raise he had to transfer there and so he did cuz he like money! 

Ok now for some shouts to my reviewers- T4R= Thanx for reviewing!

Christine-I'm glad you like the story, I hope you like this Chappy! T4R

PR- Yay I didn't confuse someone! I am the same way I hardly get confused!T4R

Aireon Granger-If i'm not mistaken ur a reapeat reviewer yay! you get a cookie now to get the cookie you have to go to the store and buy it! yay road trip (kinda..lol) We shall see how peter handles thing next chappy!T4R

Mistress Sock- I'm very glad you like the story hope you like this chap!T4R

Glossy- Yay I have a brilliant Idea!!!!!!!!! (heehee i'm running on low energy so i act weird) Hope you enjoyed this chap! keep reading!T4R

Megan-Was this chapter better? more emotional. And I understand where your coming from with the romance thing but I've been in love with Peter Pan since I was little so now that I'm older I figured he should be a bit older too! Glad you like it!T4R

LittleMoon- I really like ur name its great! Anyway Next chapter I promise Peter and Wendy get together again for real!T4R

Elauriel- You dont have to control your desire any longer cuz here it is!T4R

Shadowsnthedark- Next chappie will be up umm eventually!T4R

forest guardian-You May ask for whatever you like! And I have deigned myself worthy enough to give you what you asked for, hope u liked it!T4R

Adhara- I mostly read Harry Potter, I'll prolly right one wen im thru with this one or mostly thru with it. Glad you like it!T4R

Anonymous-I'm glad it rox! and that you like it. keep reading!T4R

I'd have one last announcement...this chapter is dedicated to My aunt Angel who keeps on my butt about this story. (shes 12 very pushy) and to all my reviewer repeat or otherwise (repeats get cookies!) O goodness I'm starting to get sucked into my own story. Well that's all for now, but remember boys and girls.....~The syko chicken flys by moonlight~.

Until Next Chappy

LadyMoon

p.s it is now 1:18 a.m story was started at around 8:15pm now i call that dedication. Night y'alls!


End file.
